spyro DoTD: prophecy of night
by lich the purple dragon
Summary: just after defeating malefor a new evil threatens the land and four dragons must defeat this new evil or will the darkness and their new found lust be too much for our hormonal heroes to bear. read to find out. LEMON
1. a day in the valley

Spyro DoTD: prophecy of darkness

Spyro awoke from his deep slumber with a groan of discontent. "argh my head" he had a severe headache which caused him to rub his head gently being mindful of his horns.

As the pain started to subside he opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings, he was in the valley of Avalar. A soft wind brushed against his dark purple scales motioning him to look towards one of the many waterfalls in the valley. There was Cynder, looking to have been awake longer than him was helping herself to a berry bush, Spyro was mesmerized by both the beautiful and rather sexy dragoness and his amazing surroundings. Spyro knew he loved Cynder but didn't know if she loved him back and was too shy to ask. Cynder secretly harboured the same feelings for the dragon but would show a small amount of her emotion from time to time.

"hey Cynder save some for me"! shouted Spyro, the sarcasm flowing off his tongue, Cynder's head perked up immediately upon hearing his voice "Spyro? Is that you?" enquired the black dragoness. She turned around to see the handsome male walking towards her with that same cocky smile that she loved oh so much; tears of joy began to well up in Cynder's eyes as she lunged towards Spyro knocking him to the ground and began planting small kisses all over his face. "oh my god Spyro I'm so happy, I thought I'd lost you forever" said Cynder as she continued to kiss Spyro gently "its okay Cyn', I'm here now and that's all that matters" said the male dragon wrapping his wings around Cynder and holding her tightly never wanting to let go.

Being this close to one another feeling skin on skin, taking in all the warmth of their loved one forced them over the edge.

"I've got to tell you something" they both said in unison "you first" the two said again in unison releasing a small chuckle "ok ok well both say what we want too at the same time" motioned Cynder "one" both dragons hearts began to race "two" they could feel the adrenaline surging round their systems "3" both of their minds were screaming: "do it now tell them now"!.

Once more in unison both dragons practically shouted at each other " I love you"!

Both dragons stood there astonished by what the other had just said. A short eerie silence came over the valley until one of them spoke "S-Spyro… how long have you loved me"? both dragon began to slowly pace towards each other "ever since the day I fought you" they both stopped their lips just inches away from each other both moist in anticipation. Tears began to well up in both dragons eyes. "kiss me god damn it"! cynder exclaimed with zeal pulling Spyro into a deep and lust filled kiss, at first the purple dragon was surprised but after a few moments melted into the kiss and it wasn't long before their more primal instincts started to surface. Spyro's tongue slid out of his mouth and entered Cynder's maw, Cynder did the same, both dragons moaned heavily into each others maws, their tongues wrestling back and forth fighting for dominance painting every inch of the others mouth with their saliva. Nothing else mattered to them at this point it was as if the whole world had stopped. The kiss lasted about five minuites before Cynder broke it off gasping for air "oh my…god Spyro…it felt so… good to just" said Cynder before she was cut off by the male "give into it all" finished the purple dragon "yeah how'd you know"? asked the dragoness "because we've had to refrain from a relationship in case one of us got…well".

After about half a minuite Spyro brought his paw to her right cheek and caressed it gingerly " you are so beautiful Cynder…do you know that"? he planted a small kiss on her lips "you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen… I'll always be here for you and I'll always be yours" he slowly brought his other paw up to her cheek and asked "and after all we've been through" the dragon looked up to the sky and summed up the courage to say " w-will you b-be my mate"?

8080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Voting time this is where you get your say pm me on or write me a note on deviant and tell me what you want to happen next.

1) Cynder will say yes and they head back to Warfang

2)Cynder says yes and they have a night to them selves in the valley

3)Cynder will say yes but sparx will show up and ruin everything

4) other (elaborate)


	2. a night under the stars

Spyro PoN: chapter 2: a night under the stars

Cynder didn't have to think about her answer for even a second "yes yes oh Spyro yes"! screamed cynder as she practically threw herself into a loving embrace with her mate wrapping her wings around him pulling him as close as possible never wanting to let go.

Both dragons pulled away and looked into each other's eyes for a few moments "I love his eyes it's as if they're saying I love you and I'll always be here for you but most of all I'll always be yours" thought Cynder feeling totally at peace, while her purple counterpart began to think "I love her eyes they're like two glistening emeralds in the night sky and I know she'll always be here, with me no matter what". Both dragons had become mesmerized by the other's caring and soft eyes, however a soft wind brought them back to reality and their more than satisfying company

"cynder?... has anyone ever told you how brilliant you are?"

"no... but I've got a feeling you're about to" Spyro met cynder with a sweet smile before he took in a deep breath. Before Spyro could speak Cynder's paw met his lips "Spyro you've done enough... now let me tell you why I love you" in turn Cynder took a deep breath ready to speak " you were the first person to believe in me, to show me friendship and kindness but most of all you were the first person ever to love me... and that is why you mean everything to me and I'll always love you for that" once gain Spyro met cynder with that same friendly smile shortly after bringing Cynder into a deep kiss, this time it wasn't filled with lust and sexuality it was soft and gentle each of them caressing the others lips gently.

As the day went on the two just sat and lazed around the valley, but the longer they were together there was an ever growing desire in the back of their minds to make love to their mate and it was getting harder and harder to ignore.

"hey cynder, it's getting dark. We should probably find a place to sleep tonight and then head back to Warfang tomorrow" suggested Spyro

"sounds good but where are we gonna sleep?" questioned the black dragoness

"hmm... i'm sure hunters village has a spare hut we can use" proposed the purple dragon

"hmm... nah I wanted something a bit more private" said Cynder with a sultry smile and a wink brushing under Spyro's chin with her tail making him blush slightly. Spyro had half understood what cynder had said and was now being barraged by wave after wave of questions like " we've been mates less that one day and she already wants to do me?!, do I want to do her?!, what if she has kids?!"

"c'mon Spyro i'm sure we'll find somewhere to sleep" said Cynder in a rather playful tone doing aerial loops over Spyro

"you go on I'll catch up" said Spyro walking over to the river and taking a drink making a slurping noise

"you know she's not half bad" said a deep calm voice from behind Spyro who immediately went into a defensive position

"Hunter? Hunter is that you?" said Spyro easing out of his defensive stance

"nice to see you too young dragon"

"sorry about that Hunter" said Spyro rubbing the back of his head softly

"it's ok... to be honest i'm surprised you haven't set out for the village yet. As soon as the guardians knew you were alive they set out for the village, they'll be here by morning" Spyro said nothing and simply looked down at his feet as a silent tear rolled down his face. Hunter noticed this. Hunter crouched down and put his hand under Spyro's chin and brought it up so that he was looking him in the eyes and slowly said "all 'four' guardians" hope lit up Spyro's eyes but was quickly dashed by the memories of that night. "Spyro trust me, Ignitus, your father is very much alive" Spyro's eyes lit up once again in excitement and confusion

"Ignitus is my father?!" exclaimed Spyro feeling more confused than before

"yes didn't you know?... and Cyril is Cynder's" Spyro stood still as a statue with the same confused look on his face until he shouted once again

"Ignitus is my father?!" Hunter rolled his eyes and splashed Spyro with some water from the river, Spyro shook his head the water droplets flying in all directions "thanks I needed that"

"any time" both let out a small chuckle "anyway we should probably get back to the village" as Hunter started to walk away Spyro stood still and rubbed the back of his head

"well i'm kinda camping out with cynder tonight" Spyro looked around the valley and noticed Cynders tail dangling over the side of a cliff near a cave the light glinting off of the metal blade "and it looks like she's found out campsite... she always picks the hardest place to get to" said Spyro with a soft smile "erm... can you tell the guardians to come get us in the morning" suggested Spyro. Hunter looked deeply into Spyro's eyes and saw a dragon filled with lust and sexual need and knew that cynder would be the same. "Hunter! Hunter snap out of it" the cheetah shook his head violently and met Spyro with an innocent smile "yes I will inform the guardians" said Hunter as Spyro started to fly towards cynder.

Later that night

The wind was warm yet the night air still cool, the stars were bright dotting the night sky like tiny candles; the grass was soft and comfortable like an enormous pillow. Spyro was laying down next to cynder looking out over the valley, their bodies half concealed by the long grass. The stillness of it all was amazing until Spyro broke the silence "i'm getting tired we should probably get some sleep" motioned Spyro releasing a huge yawn from his lips

"Yeah... or we could have some fun" said cynder seductively rolling onto her side exposing her under side to Spyro, the male raised an eye bridge and met cynder with a sly smile

"What did you have in mind Cyn'?"

"well lover boy" said cynder pacing slowly towards Spyro, tracing her claw up the yellow scales on his chest "I thought we'd start with this" before pressing her lips to his in a lust filled frenzy as they moaned heavily into each other's maws allowing their saliva to mix, their tongues mingling in the others mouths while their wings wrapped around their mate pulling them as close as they could as Spyro ran his paw up and down her side until it brushed against her most sacred area, it was warm and moist and to Spyro oh so tempting. Cynder jolted back "whoa there lover boy, I want this too but we can't do it here" a look of disappointment came over Spyro's face

"aww but why"

"One: were on the edge of a cliff. Two: everyone in the valley can see us including hunters village" said cynder tilting her head in the direction of the village

"I don't care" said Spyro in a low tone of voice

"Well I do I'd rather not have the 'whole' cheetah village see you bone me" said cynder putting emphasis on the word whole to get her point across. Spyro blushed hard making cynder smile with success

"Well when you put it that way...maybe we should go inside the cave" said Spyro admitting defeat.

Both dragons walked into the entrance of the cave where there was still grass and tiny flowers. Once inside the cave both dragons laid down and proceeded with their activities.

"So uhh... cynder what was that about me *ahem* boning you" said Spyro with a confident smile

Cynders face went a deep shade of head and beads of sweat started to form " well I was going to mate with you tonight. But only if you wanted! ,if you don't want to that's fine! But I don" Spyro could see cynder was getting flustered and so before she could finish talking Spyro pressed his lips to hers softly taking in all her passion.

"cynder it's ok I want this two now let me 'comfort' you" said Spyro in a flirty tone with that same cocky smile that cynder loved so much. Spyro pushed them both to the floor and began to work his way down Cynder's body placing a feather light kiss on every piece of skin he passed stopping at her collar bone and nibbling at it for a few moments causing cynder to moan slightly from the contact, he continued this until he reached her opening. Spyro traced his paw around sensitive scales near her slit making her moan softly in approval the moans increasing in volume as he continued; her moans only increasing the purple dragons arousal caused blood to continue to rush to his now fully erect member. As his paw brushed over the opening of her slit she let of a yelp followed by a sensual moan while grasping at the ground below her paws. The purple dragon moved his claw into her opening; sending a shiver up her spine, followed by a jolt of pleasure. Spyro moves his muzzle closer to her opening, while moving one of his claws inside and out of her, her neck craning wanting him to do more as her moans grew louder it further aroused the purple dragon making him move his claw faster and faster of course making cynder moan louder and louder. Spyro brought her close to the edge and then stopped, cynder panted heavily still groaning "Spyro... why'd you *groan* stop" Spyro gave a wink to his mate

" because you'll like this even more"

"bring it " said cynder with a wink back as Spyro lowered his head towards her opening and darted his tongue inside of her causing her to toss on the soft grass as a jolt of pleasure rocketed up her spine every time he did so until this teasing became unbearable to cynder as she placed her hands on the back of his head pushing his maw closer to her opening until Spyro lost control and thrust his tongue into her swirling it around trying to taste all of his mate gaining larger groans from cynder as he proceeded " oh *moan* my *moan* god Spyro *moan* don't stop" Spyro groaned from his actions the vibration of his moans felt phenomenal to cynder as she once again came close to her orgasm, as Spyro released a small jolt of electricity into cynder it tingled immensely pushing her over the edge "SPYROOOO!!!" screamed cynder in pure ecstasy as her orgasm crashed over her; the years of adventuring with him secretly wanting him, wanting him to do this, the years of pent up lust all released in one moment it felt amazing the pleasure was so intense her back had to arch and her claws dug into the earth below her. Her juices poured over Spyro and the ground below her and to him she tasted good, she tasted sweet "you taste sweet" said Spyro lapping up the rest of Cynders juices. Cynder collapsed onto the floor still panting heavily her orgasm faded but still going on "oh my god*pant* Spyro that was simply*moan* amazing *pant*"

"glad you liked it Cyn'" said Spyro cockily

"after this I'll always be you little sin '" after a few minuites after cynder had gained her breath she flipped the two over so she was in control "time to repay the favour" said cynder in a husky tone

Cynder lied on top of her mate and slowly made her way down to his crotch lightly licking all of the scales she passed causing Spyro to shiver from the wet touch. cynder began running her hand up and down his erect member making him smile inwardly from the contact he was receiving from his more than enthusiastic mate, the male let out a sensual grown from his maw as cynder sped up the pace making Spyro crane his neck so he was looking at the diamond lined cave roof "ohh... cynder" moaned Spyro happily as his mate continued to pleasure him with a full white fanged grin on her face "I *pant* love *pant* you cynderrrr..." the last word was dragged out as cynder ran her tongue up the length of his member as he arched his back. It felt amazing. Cynder kept running her tongue along his member for a few more minuites before taking him fully into her mouth, the pleasure was so intense that whenever she pushed down onto his member he would buck into her and she would have to hold him down to stop herself from gagging. Cynder sped up the pace making Spyro almost scream from the pleasure, Spyro clutched the ground with an inward smile and a red tint to his face as beads of sweat formed on both their bodies from their exertions, Spyro starter to moan louder and faster as cynder sped up again forcing Spyro over the edge "Cynder *moan* i'm gonna come" screamed Spyro as he came into her mouth and once again to their mate they tasted good. Cynders cheeks billowed slightly from the amount of his seed that shot into her mouth " you don't taste bad yourself" said cynder as she swallowed the last of his juices.

Spyro laid with cynder on the soft grass still moaning as his orgasm continued for about two minuites before it started to fade "cynder *moan* I love *moan* you" said the purple dragon giving cynder a peck on the forehead. The two of them laid on the soft grass for a while until they regained their breath. After about five minuites Spyro lifted his head so that he was looking Cynder in the eyes " ready for round two Cyn'?" said Spyro with a cocky smile turning the two over, Cynder licked her lips "hmmmmm... well I can't say no to that can I" said cynder before pushing the male off of her. Spyro stuttered back and fell backwards making Cynder chuckle quietly.

Spyro rose to his feet quite quickly and rubbed the back of his head "ow" said Spyro under his breath. As his eyes opened the first thing he noticed was cynder had spread her legs, Spyro rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "c-cynder are you sure?" cynder leaned forward an licked Spyro quickly on the nose "Spyro..." cooed cynder in a careful tone "it's ok I want this and I wouldn't trust or want anyone else to do this" reassured cynder. Spyro nodded humbly. The purple dragon made his way over to his mate and pressed into her snatch slowly with his member eliciting a soft and dragged out moan from cynder. Spyro continued to press into his mate until he hit a thin layer of skin; Spyro froze and looked at cynder in uncertainty, cynder nodded her head briskly and whispered "make it quick", cynder looked up at the cave roof bracing her-self for what was to come.

Spyro withdrew from cynder slowly as cynder inhaled bracing her-self. Spyro pressed his lips to hers ravenously as he thrust into her breaking the thin layer of skin as cynder screamed in agony into his maw as tears rolling freely down her face as a small amount of blood trickled from her opening. Spyro turned white in sheer terror for his mate "oh my god! Cynder i'm so sorry! I'll stop" shouted Spyro In a worried tone attempting to move away only to be stopped by Cynder's paw "no! Spyro stop you'll just hurt me more" said cynder, Spyro knew this was natural but still could not help feel slight guilt for her situation "just give me a minuite to adjust to you being inside of me" Spyro nodded. A few minuites passed and cynder broke the silence "ok move slowly" Spyro obliged and began to thrust slowly into his mate, as his lust grew he began to thrust harder and deeper into his mate; her pain slowly began to subside into pleasure as more frequent moans escaped both their lips. "ohh... Spyro" moaned cynder smiling at her mate, her eyes shut with pleasure. Spyro thrust harder and harder into his mate bringing her into a ravenous and lust filled kiss rubbing her sides with his paw softly while they moaned into each other's maws as their tongues wrestled for dominance. They could both feel their orgasms coming on but had a while to go yet; Spyro thrust into Cynder faster and faster the pleasure intensifying with every second that passed. Cynder threw her head backwards in pleasure followed by Spyro tracing his tongue up her neck seductively making her whisper his name "Spyro..." his name dragged out as his tongue made its way up her neck. Cynder yelped in pleasure as Spyro hit her g-spot "s-Spyro d-do that again" stuttered cynder in pleasure. Spyro thrust into her a few more times hitting her g-spot every time rocking her in motion with his thrusts. The pleasure became too much forcing cynder to move into Spyro every time he thrust into her intensifying the pleasure as they moved in synchronicity with one another until the pleasure became unbearable as Cynders orgasm crashed over her and her wall tightened around Spyro forcing him over the edge. All that could be heard in the surrounding valley was each of them shouting the others name out

"Cynder!!!"

"Spyro!!!" Spyro's arms buckled under the pleasure as he fell on top of his mate both of them panting from their orgasms as they fell into a deep sleep; Spyro still inside of Cynder. Not that she minded. The last thing either one of them heard before falling asleep was

"I love you"

Morning

morning broke and the sun shone over the valley of Avalar lighting the entrance to the cave. The morning air was crisp and cool but still warmed by the sun's rays.

The stillness was destroyed by the wing beat of the guardians who landed just outside of the cave unaware of the events of the night before. The four guardians walked into the entrance of the cave and saw Spyro and Cynder lying together their wings draped over one another. Each one of them thought that it was cute until Terrador fainted instantly followed by Volteer. Both Cyril and Ignitus looked at them and got the same look on their face as they turned their heads slowly towards the sleeping couple finally noticing that Spyro was still inside of cynder. Neither of the dragons moved until Cyril said " well Ignitus I guess we're in-laws now" giving Ignitus a nudge on the shoulder. Ignitus' eye started to twitch and he went white as a sheep and then fainted next to Terrador and Volteer. Cyril rolled his eyes and walked over to the sleeping couple and attempted to wake them up by nudging Spyro "hrmph..." mumbled Spyro under his breath, Cyril attempted again, but harder, Spyro shifted rolling the two over making Cyril shudder. Cyril now tried saying Spyro's name "Spyro, Spyro" the purple dragon was still asleep and murmured

"come on cynder we did it three times last night... i'm exhausted" Cyril gagged and stuttered backwards towards the edge of the cliff and lost consciousness falling into the shimmering pool below the cave.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

Sorry this chapter took so long but my pc was being a failure and wiped itself TWICE!!! And this is my first REAL LEMON and I don't think it came out well at all... but let me know what you think.

Sorry for not putting up an option but I have the next chapter in my head so sorry

I promise cos I got my laptop now that these chapters wont take as long.


	3. another purple

Spyro: pon: a purple dragon?

Spyro awoke from his slumber with a groan, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the light. He saw cynder lying next to him, he smiled to himself as he tried to move away but stopped as he felt tension in his lower area; he glanced down and noticed he was still inside cynder and couldn't help but blush, he looked at cyders face as he slid out of her slowly, she smiled and gave a small short moan as her eyes flicked open. Spyro blushed deeply and jerked back acting as if nothing happened.

"morning" said Spyro calmly licking cynder quickly on the nose, she smiled softly as she rose to her feet and gave him a peck on the lips.

The two both walked up to the entrance of the cave and looked out over the valley, it was beautiful, the sun was shining brightly and life was all about the valley. Then something triggered in Spyro's mind; the sun was directly over head.

"hey Cyn', shouldn't the guardians have come for us by now?" enquired the purple dragon, Cynder shrugged her shoulders

"maybe they're late?" said cynder showing little regard for the situation

"either way I think we should get going" suggested Spyro. Cynder nodded quickly

"maybe they forgot?" replied the dragoness looking at her mate, never the less the two started to fly toward the village. They flew rather slowly regarding last night's events. On the way there the two kept glancing at each other quickly turning away if the other caught them.

The village was only a short distance away now, so the couple decided to walk the rest of the way. Both of the dragons thought about the night prior, what would become of it, why they wanted it so badly, and when they would do it again, but before they could think about it any longer they arrived at the village. A large gat made of wood stood before them separating them from the village, easy enough to fly over but the two dragons didn't want to make a huge entrance. As if that wasn't already impossible.

Regardless of this the two walked toward the gate slowly, hoping for the best. The gate swung open easily in front of them revealing the four guardians and something that caught their eye, a 'purple dragon'. As if being alive wasn't a big enough mystery, where did this other purple dragon come from, never the less the two dragons went up to the guardians while the purple dragon just disappeared.

"ahh... young ones, it's nice to finally meet you again"

"Ignitus!" said Spyro cheerfully

"it's good to see you Ignitus" remarked cynder

"you're late young ones"

"sorry Ignitus, we were tired from having" Spyro stopped in his tracks looking at cynder with a worried look, cynder looked down and said

"after we had sex" a loud thud followed both dragons looked to find Terrador passed out on his side. Volteer shook his head and began to pull Terrador towards the villages apothecary "Cyril... some help please... this is the third time today.

Both Spyro and cynder shook their heads and looked at Ignitus turning a deep shade of red as they realised what had just been said. Before Ignitus could say anything else the purple dragon started to walk cockily towards them.

"oh... come on Ignitus don't give them the father son speech" said lich, Ignitus rolled his eyes turning toward the purple dragon.

"Spyro, cynder this is lich, as i'm sure you've noticed he's a purple dragon like Spyro he has all the collective knowledge of you and Malefor and thus knows about more elements he was the one who imprisoned Malefor in the crystal when you were in the core, and when you put the planet back together that killed Malefor... unfortunately since he has all the knowledge he absorbed mental characteristics of both of you, but this should go away after a while"

"yeah... Ignitus... thanks for killing my entrance... anyway onto the main question where are these two gonna sleep"?

8080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

I know that this chapter was terrible in description and structure but it's an option chapter and I wrote it at 12:30 at night so plz gimme a break... anyway on with the options

They meet sparx

Another lemon (horny devils hehe but ill write another if you want

Wild party then lich gets drunk with volteer Spyro and cynder get caught having sex (lemon)

They talk to Volteer about the stars they get bored fall asleep do some training they fall asleep again and lich draws on them hehe


	4. accomadatioins and parties

Accommodations and parties

"so, Ignitus where are these two gonna sleep, I mean there's a spare bed in my hut but they may as well be sleeping on a bed of nails" said lich looking toward the couple " but you're welcome to it if you want" the young couple looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders

"thank you lich" said cynder as she turned to walk away to check on Terrador

"well lich what was that?" said Ignitus under his breath

" what was what?"

" you don't care for the top bunk of your bed usually... couldn't they have had it ?"

"concerning what happened in the cave i'm gonna make sure there is no top bunk on my bed" said lich going to check on the earth guardian too but stopped as something triggered in his mind. " is everything ready for the party?"

"yes lich"

"and Spyro and cynder don't know"

"no"

"good" said lich as he walked away having a sly smile on his face as he looked toward the villages party hall. The hall was large and made of bamboo, at least 20 ft high. The roof of the hut cast a huge shade near him.

Later that day 

"hey cynder wait up" said Spyro running toward cynder

"hey Spyro" said cynder walking in her original direction "do you know why we've been called to the meeting hall?"

"no lich just told me that the village leader wanted to see us" said Spyro tilting his head to the side. None the less the two walked toward and into the hall.

It was dark and the two wondered what was going on. Suddenly six flames lit up the room igniting 2 chandeliers and four torches lighting up the crowd in a warm yellow glow.

"surprise" shouted the huge crowd of cheetahs moles and a few dragon dotted around the crowd. The crowd formed a isle for the dragons to walk down leading up to a podium at the other end of the hall. The two walked up the isle slowly and all around them clapped frantically shouting and whistling madly. Both of the dragons looked at each other and draped a wing over each other and pulled each other close with an embarrassed smirk as they climbed the steps up to the podium. Volteer nodded toward the podium as the purple dragon walked up another flight of steps, ready to address the crowd.

"*ahem* well you'll have to forgive me I didn't prepare a speech" the crowd chuckled "but I am sure that rumours have been circulating about the dark masters downfall and the war... I am here to put an end to these rumours, yes the dark master is dead however I could not have done it without my mate cynder" the crowd cheered the dragons before Spyro brought them to a silence again "yes the dark master is dead however I do not believe the war is over. I believe that the forces of darkness still ensnare our lands and it is our duty to flush them out and I will need your help to do so... so who will stand by me!" shouted Spyro only to get a astounding response from the crowd followed by the chanting of his name. Spyro looked behind him to see Ignitus nodding with a beaming smile on his face, the large dragon proceeded to walk over to the podium

"but for tonight everyone just enjoy the party!" shouted Ignitus trying to be heard over the crowd "Spyro me and Cyril will be in the library if you need us but for now enjoy your party"

"hey Spyro" shouted cynder swaggering up to the purple dragon letting her hips swing in a sultry fashion "fancy a dance lover boy?" taunted cynder brushing her tail on the underside of his chin before making her way to the dance floor as the live band began to play a slow song. (you had me at hello- a day to remember) both dragons faced each other on the dance floor, wrapping their wings around each other's shoulders they looked deeply into their partners glistening eyes, feeling totally complete as they began to sway from side to side as they put their heads next to each other.

"you know cynder" said Spyro gently

"hmmmmm" tuned cynder

"if the world ended right now... that would be just fine" whispered Spyro lovingly into his mates ear, pulling away he softly pushed his muzzle to hers and embraced her in a long kiss for about a minuite, both of them were in a state of bliss, the song continuing in the background fitting the moment perfectly.

Spyro pulled away eyes still half shut "what do you say we take this elsewhere" he whispered in a sexy tone.

"be my guest" said cynder with a crooked smile as the two paced off through the hall on their way to lich's hut with some rather sexy things in mind.

Upon entering the hut cynder moved toward lich's bed while Spyro closed the door quietly before walking next to cynder who was on the bed, he looked into her eyes and saw a hint of doubt only to be confirmed when she said

"Spyro, are you sure this is the right place I mean *umph*" only to be cut off by the purple dragons lips as hey eyes went wide for a second before easing into the kiss. Her eyes still half shut from the kissing "i'm gonna stop talking now" said cynder quietly, Spyro smirked cheekily climbing onto the bed only to have cynder embrace him in a lengthy and lust filled kiss their tongues roaming the others mouth freely as they moaned blissfully. Spyro brought The kiss lasted about two minuites before Cynder broke it off. He was already hard and his dragonhood was showing, Cynder pressed her flat stomach against his tool which made him wince slightly, but the pain faded after a few seconds. The two kissed again and the heat between them escalated as Spyro began to run his claws over Cynders vital area causing her to moan into his muzzle with a deal of intensity, cynder began running her hand up and down his erect member making him smile inwardly from the contact he was receiving from his more than enthusiastic mate. Spyro broke the kiss and began to work his way down her body, he stopped for a moment and nibbled at her collar bone, Cynder threw her head up into the air wanting more attention from the purple dragon. Spyro continued to work his way down until he reached her opening & darted his tongue inside her opening causing her to toss slightly on the soft grass he gradually began to push his tongue further and further into her love tunnel until he hit her g-spot " oh my god *moan* Spyro do that again"

"I take it you liked that" said the dragon teasingly as he traced his tongue around the spot of her liking

"Spyro stop teasing meeeeeee"! screamed cynder as she felt her orgasm coming

"Spyro…I'm…gonna come"!!! screamed the black dragoness as she released her juice over the purple dragon's head but Spyro continued non the less enjoyed the taste of her warm juices. Spyro withdrew and started lapping up the warm juices of his mate from his face. "ok Spy' now let me pleasure you" forwarded Cynder licking her lips in anticipation, Spyro smiled in knowing the intended action of his mate .the black dragoness rolled Spyro over so that she was on top of him and began to lick the length of his shaft slowly trying to dish out as much pleasure as she possibly could

"oh…. Cynder" moaned Spyro as he put his paws on the back of her head signalling her to go even further. Cynder took him fully into her mouth and began to move at a steady pace " faster Cynder *moan* please" she felt Spyro put more pressure on her head and began to move quicker and deeper. After a while Cynder made a swallowing action which forced Spyro to orgasm into her mouth "Cynder I'm…gonna…come" yelled the purple dragon in ecstasy. She tried to swallow all of his juices all in one but couldn't as her cheeks were forced to billow slightly from the amount liquid in her mouth not wanting to waste a single drop of his precious liquid.

Both dragons just lay there for nearly ten minuites panting heavily, trying to cool down in the night air. "well *moan* ready for *moan* round two Cyn" motioned Spyro nuzzling the side of her head gently with his maw

"oh *moan* that sounds *moan* great but lets make it more interesting this time" the black dragoness assumed a submissive position on her back and brushed the underside of Spyro's chin with her tail causing him to blush slightly. "well what are you waiting for spy… a written invitation"?

the dragon began to pulse at a slow pace as not to hurt his mate, after a few minuites the pain began to subside into pleasure and both dragons had a rhythm of mating going "faster! Spyro! Harder!" demanded cynder and Spyro was only too happy to oblige "Spyro I love you so much" said cynder as she moaned in sheer ecstasy

"I love you too Cyn'" whispered Spyro in rhythm with his thrusts. Both dragons stopped for a few moments and looked into each others eyes wondering what each other was thinking but knowing exactly what the other was thinking at the same time.

"I love his eyes they're so caring as if to say I'll always be here for you and I'll never let anything harm you" thought cynder to herself in a docile manner.

"she's amazing in every way but I love her eyes the most as if they were two giant emeralds in the night sky they're beautiful" thought Spyro totally mesmerized by the green orbs. Reality kicked in for both dragons after a few more seconds and engaged in their activities once again with more passion than ever

when Spyro pushed into cynder she would push back intensifying the pleasure until both dragons felt a pressure build in there lower stomachs they both knew that there orgasms were close but still had a way to go yet.

"I wonder if shell like this" thought Spyro as he released a small jolt of electricity into Cynder's maw, Cynder's eyes grew wide as she felt the pulse travel around all of her body filling her with energy and pleasure. In return Cynder released a small cloud of shadow into Spyro's mouth causing him to groan loudly from the growing pleasure.

"it feels so good to just give in to everything why did I not say this earlier" thought both dragons as they realised that this was their perfect moment and no-one could ever take this night away from them.

Both of these energies pulsed around both of their bodies until they met and let off a tremendous amount of energy causing the two to peak. As the two climaxed all that could be heard in the surrounding area was the two calling out each others name in sheer ecstasy,

"SPYRO!!!"

"CYNDER!!!" as both of they're juices mixed much of them ran down the back of their and onto the floor. Both dragons collapsed on-top of each other panting and gasping for air, coming to the realisation of what they'd just done. Both dragons draped their wings over each other the last thing that each of them hear before they fall asleep for the rest of the night is

"you were amazing" unbeknownst to the two lich had seen the two orgasm and had been splashed by the fluid(gross). Lich simply sighed and wiped the smutt of his face "great...now I have to burn the bed" and with that lich went to find Volteer.

The purple dragon walked into the party hall where the guardians were nowhere to be seen apart from the great green earth guardian with a crude bandage on his head. It was until the earth guardian moved revealing the bright yellow guardian. Lich smiled, as the purple dragon walked up to the yellow guardian his nostrils twitched as he looked toward lich

"lich...you smell of *ahem*sex, have you erm..."

"no Volteer, I walked in on Spyro and cynder... yeah... so anyway, as I said I've just seen Spyro and cynder having sex, so Volteer" said lich putting a wing around Volteer's neck "lets go get me drunk" continued the purple dragon as he walked Volteer toward the drink table"

4whiskeys 6 beers 2 tequilas 3 martinis and 5 vodka shots later

"*hic* this was one of your better ideas lich" said Volteer almost tumbling over onto a small mole

"you know in retrospect I question the idea of getting drunk but then again i'm also thinking what the hell" laughed lich. About ten minuites later Cyril and Ignitus walked into the room and spotted Volteer

"ah Volteer I've been looking for ..." cyrils last word dragged off as Volteer turned around to hate a party hat covering his maw.

"um Volteer *heh*" are you drunk asked Ignitus

Volteer stirred to look at Ignitus "I maybe a little bit tipsy" said Volteer collapsing next to the guardians, a second thud was heard next to Volteer. It was lich collapsing as well. The two remaining guardians simply rolled their eyes and went in search of Spyro and cynder (boy are they in for a shock)

The next morning

Lich rubbed his head he had developed a bruise where he had fallen, he couldn't remember anything from last night apart from Volteer with the party hat on his nose. The purple dragon looked next to him and saw that both him and Volteer had their wings draped over one another. Lich instantly shot up, not stirring Volteer he walked over to the relatively empty drink table and got a glass of juice to clear his head; he then sat down on a chair and stared at Volteer and said to himself "I'm gonna slap him for letting me get that drunk"

Authors note: sorry for the let down on the lemon its the one from the darkness returns but the one I wrote has more feelings in and I didn't wanna waste it here so I owe you another lemon *cheering*

Voting time:

Cyril and Ignitus tell everyone about the prophecy (plot development don't worry there will still be comedy and lemons)

Plot development and they go find an army

They get kikass armour weapons and abilities (plot development)

I need oc's for the army it will be amazing to have at least 10 of them so please forward me them


	5. tears and vengance

Spyro DoTD:PON: tears and vengeance

It was late and the air was cold, small flakes of snow drifted down from the sky, the guardians had gathered everyone, all except for lich who was nowhere to be found. Ignitus was loathing the weather where as Cyril was loving it.

"so why are we here"? asked cynder

"because" began Terrador "we believe that Malefor had a son" both Spyro and cynder

"well... maybe he did, but that doesn't mean that he is evil" pointed out Spyro, Ignitus smiled his now pale blue snout bearing a thin layer of snow on it

"Spyro... I admire that you can see the good in people however, on this one occasion it is not a creature of this world, yes, it has a dragon body but it is a creature of total darkness and poses a serious threat to everyone" Ignitus gave a serious look to everyone as he passed his head over the crowd

" I have seen it in my books... this is a creature of hatred and darkness whose only purpose is to end all life and snuff out all light from this world... and this is why we must stop him" the solemnest of his voice made his point even more powerful.

"we must go to the great forest to a ruin of which I am familiar, this ruin has runes which speak of this creature"

"then lets set of I can't wait it will be amazing stupendous and exhilarating" said Volteer as he started flying at tremendous speed.

"Volteer's right we should set off" pointed out Cyril before following his friend

Spyro looked toward cynder and nodded before setting off again

Later at the ruins

Volteer landed first and immediately looked around his surroundings, scanning for the ruins as he began to walk across the clearing something shiny caught his eye. As he approached it the others landed quickly following their yellow friend, the ruin was part of an old temple that had been destroyed In the war Terrador looked upon the proud structure and couldn't help but imagine what the building would have been like before the fighting began. Volteer began to read out the inscription only to be silenced by Ignitus.

"everyone... in the bushes NOW!" yelled the guardian as he rushed everyone into the bush "Terrador...a wall now" as he spoke this stone shot out of the floor blending the dragons perfectly with their environment.

A group of apes walked out of the thick bush and began to scout around for the dragons, a large ape was at the front grey hair covered his entire body and steel plates crossed over his chest. As the ape walked up to the wall he studied it very carefully. 'crack' a branch snapped behind the apes just as it looked like all hope was lost, the ape turned around only to be pounced on by lich

"where is she" he snarled, pure rage engulfing his eyes

"who... oh the bitch"(yay first swear word) said the ape cockily

"where is SHE!!!" shouted apes, the dragons in the bush jumped as he shouted this, they had never seen him like this, although Spyro recognized his rage, it was the same rage that filled him when the apes took and beat cynder.

" why would I tell you that she makes such a good punching bag" scoffed the ape, lich glare intensified and Spyro knew what was coming next.

"you'd better not have" snarled lich as his scales began to turn dark

"or what... you kill me" mocked the ape, as all of Lich's scales turned completely black and all sense of humanity left his soft azure eyes, as the turned completely white, he smiled.

"yes" was the last thing the ape heard before lich latched onto the apes throat and ripped it out of his neck, the sweet taste of the apes blood mingled in his mouth as the body fell limp, he felt a sense of pride in doing this. He looked up to find that the other apes were ready to attack, he readied himself also as one of the apes charged he open his maw letting lose three ice shards killing the ape instantly, two shards had hit its chest and one had hit its head as it fell to its knees blood flowed freely onto the ground.

Suddenly all of the apes charged lich he thwacked the ground with his tail causing a rippling motion throwing the apes into the air before letting loose bolt of fire which seared the flesh of one of the apes before he finished it with a swift blow to the neck with his tail blade, and the rest were soon to follow earth shot out of the ground impaling one of the apes where he lay while lightning surged from his maw into two apes both of who were bleeding uncontrollably.

The darkness had taken over he was going to give no mercy they all had to die flames burned apes fur causing horrid stench earth crushed apes and wrenched arms round lightning caused them to scream in pain and the ice sliced them limb from limb.

Five ice shards shot from his mouth literally going through an ape into the head of another before he shot earth from his maw crushing the skull of an ape against a boulder as blood showered the field, the last four apes stood before him they shuddered in fright four ice shards left his mouth and it was over and as the four apes fell so did he, his scales returning to their original colour he fell and began to sob. He hadn't just killed them he had tortured them and he was no closer to Luna, he smacked the ground and screamed shattering Terrador's wall.

Spyro walked out from behind the rubble, put his wing around lich and said

"we'll find her... we'll find her"

* * *

Well... there is was.

But you've got questions

(girly voice) "who's luna" I know thts how you just said tht... no? ... anyway lunas sharing a room wid me in uni at the moment and she asked if I could be in the story and I couldn't say no *wink* ... what i'm a man...im weak. Anyway the reason I ask is because she asked if she could be in it and she came up with some designs so here they are. It would mean the world to me if you would say which one works best.

Black scales with purple underbelly

Black with crimson underbelly

Red and gold

White and black

So this would help me incredibly and don't worry you'll get to vote on a chapter cos i'm doin a kind of .5 chapter if that makes any sense whatsoever anyway i'm sorry that I... well there's no other way of putting it i'm sorry I cocked up the lead up to the fight after the fight and indeed the fight itself.

And i'm sorry that it took so long to update I've got no excuse I just kept putting it off but I promise ill make up for lost ground

Anyway thnx for reading as always it means so much

Lich


	6. its not your fault

Lich sat in his rooms his head in his paws as tears crept down his face leaving glistening trails in their wake. He had lied in his room like this ever since everyone came back from the ruins (last chapter) ,his thoughts ran wild, so many thing went through his mind, Luna, forgiveness, fear, 'suicide'. Yes, suicide; he spooled the thought over in his mind for a while before coming to a conclusion, if he couldn't be with Luna his life just wasn't worth living.

He sniffed and sat up still- whimpering with sadness, he brushed his eyes with the back of his paw, his room was dark the only light was a silver beam of moonlight shining through a charred hole that Spyro had burnt through one night.

The light from the moon shone onto his tail blade. It glinted in the light. He exhaled a heavy sigh, he examined its dark coating, and streaks of light mirrored his image. He starred deep into his own eyes, he had always been self conscious about his eyes, he though they only showed the darkness in his past. He thought about the injustice he had performed, and thought that Luna deserved better. He couldn't do that to Luna; he loved her and couldn't deny her a better mate.

He sighed and lifted his tail blade to his neck and whispered

"i'm sorry" but suddenly! Spyro ran in the door

"Lich the guardians want to..." he tilted his head slightly before realising "LICH NO"! he screamed before lunging in to him pinning his tail to the floor with one of his hind paws.( don't worry no homosexual development) (that was a serious comment) "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING"

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT LOOK LIKE" he screamed tears welling in his eyes

"First of all calm down and we'll talk" said Spyro. A few minutes past until Spyro felt that Lich had calmed down "ok so why were you trying to kill yourself" said Spyro still being on top of lich (standing)

Lich exhaled a long dreary breath "i-i... I couldn't get to Luna and the way that I treated those apes and, and I... I just couldn't do that to her" he sobbed

"do what to her?" questioned Spyro

"I couldn't hurt her like that" he said innocently

Spyro chuckled "now, you and I both know that you would never do that to her... so I want you to calm down and think about what you're going to do next" lich pondered what Spyro had just said for a moment and then realised that there was an ape base not far from here. That was his best bet.

"yeah you're right ... and Spyro?"

"yeah"

"would you help me if I was to try to find her"

"absolutely" he gave his smile, you know the kind of smile that says I mean everything i'm saying.(bad analogy). As Spyro was going to get off of lich the door opened and cynder waltzed in looking for the two of them.

"oh there you are the guardians are loo-" cynder looked bewildered by this. Lich smiled and chuckled throwing his head back with laughter

"erm this isn't what it looks like" said Spyro absentmindedly. Cynder simply sighed and walked out

"boys" she said sarcastically rolling her eyes#

* * *

So not quite what cynder expected and not quite the image that Spyro and lich were going for but on with the options

They search the encampment and find Luna along with the other oc's that people said I could use

They search the camp and don't find Luna but find the oc's of the other characters

They do it the guardians way (boring... plz don't choose its time to rebel.

PLZ I REALLY NEED TO KNOW WOULD IT BE PERVERTED IF I WERE TO DO A LEMON OF MINE AND SOPHIES (Luna) OC. AND SECONDLY ANY OTHER OC'S THAT ARE SUBMITTED I WILL TRY TO USE, NEED A BIT OF INFO ON THE OC THO.

THNX FOR READING AND REVIEWING

ALWAYS

LICH


	7. the great escape

Ok guys i know it's been a long time but lets pick up from where we left off and lets get this thing rolling again. I love you guys.

The room was dark and cold, the cell the young dragoness was being held in was small and smelt of damp, she was badly bruised, her slender arms bound to the wall by rusted chains that chaffed her whenever she tried to move. Her scales where angelic white and her underbelly and wing membrane were both an icy blue. This was odd for she was not an ice dragon but one of light, this was not uncommon in the dragon realms, however what was odd was that she seemed to control darkness as well. Her name was Luna.

After the weeks in this hell hole she no longer had the strength to try and escape and her mind had sank into the abyss that was darkness. Most of her days were spent in silence in her cell, even as those around her asked if she wanted anything to eat or drink, she just sat there in silence.

The dragons in the cells had all become close friends and before Luna had stopped talking she seemed to keep all of their spirits up and had organised a way that all of the dragons got the same amount of food and water. They would all pass their food into her age where she would divide it into equal portions however the dragons would always insist that she take a little more, i mean she needed it more than they did.

Yes the place where all the dragons were kept was a sight to abhor, if Lich could see her like this his heart would break in two and Luna knew it.

Back at the cheetah village

Lich sat in the courtyard and stared at the stars waiting for Spyro to come and join him so that they could go and scout the ape camp. He was so anxious, he knew that Luna was there but he didn't know what state she was in. He hoped she was alright but after the confrontation with the ape captain he knew better than to think that.

The stars and the moon were the only light out and Lich was tracing through past thoughts in his head, he didn't have many once Malefor was gone ha came into existence and that was only a few months ago, Luna had befriended him and she was close to the only family he had and he wasn't going to lose her.

A couple of minutes later Spyro snuck out of hit hut closing the door quietly, attempting not to wake Cynder he made his way slowly across the grass toward Lich.

"you ready"? Lich said eagerly

"as ready as I'll ever be" and with that the two dragons spread their wings and took off into the bracing night sky, the journey wasn't a long one but to the pair it felt like an eternity. On the one hand Lich was worrying about the state that Luna could be in and on the other hand Spyro was worried about Lich losing control again if the worst came true.

Just on the horizon the pair could see the fading, flickering glow of a fire. It had to be the camp.

There was some dense shrubbery on the outskirts of the camp, the two purple dragons landed there without a sound. Lich hurried over to the edge of the bushes to get a look at the camp while Spyro gathered himself.

Lich could see two guards sitting by the campfire, three in a tent and one stood guard near a makeshift gate. Lich turned round to address Spyro.

"there's a guard stood at the gate if we can scare him maybe he will tell us where Luna is"

"we've come this far we might as well try it" Spyro shrugged. And with that the two dragons slithered around the bushes as quiet as shadows until they were at the right side of the great ape. Poised and ready to strike Lich whispered

"on three. One, two, THREE!" the two purple figures grabbed the apes arms and pulled him violently into the bush, as his body slammed into the ground the ape coughed up a heavy mouth of flem which landed on his chest. "WHERE ARE YOU KEEPING THE DRAGONS" Lich asked sternly, the ape let out a whimper of fright "TELL ME" he demanded, the large apes physical structure obviously didn't match his bravery, no wonder he was on guard duty.

"They're in a cave, north side of the village"

"thanks" chirped Lich as he gave the guard a firm head but knocking him out "let's move, we only have seven hours till he wakes up" Spyro half closed his eyes and gave a sarcastic glare at his purple counterpart.

Sneaking through the village wasn't really much of a challenge because let's face it five drunk apes aren't really much of a challenge. They made it to the cave with perpetual ease which surprised Spyro but he knew that it wouldn't last.

They entered the caging area it was full of dragons, red ones blue ones tall ones small ones, there was a good 20 of them in total. However Lich was only looking for one dragoness.

"Luna! He yelled as he smashed the age open with his paw, he was so happy to see her he didn't notice that he has gashed his paw and blood was dripping onto the floor of the cell, he noticed the chains that bound her and lashed them off as easily as he had opened the gate. They made a loud clang as they hit the floor.

"oh Lich"

"oh Luna" they held each other for a few moments before moving away from each other and giving the other a small peck on the lips.

"QUIET DOWN YOU TWO... quick everyone hide i see some guards coming"

Two apes were walking down the steps laughing and joking, until they noticed the open cell

"OI!" his language was deep and brutish "WHICH ONE OF YOU SNIVELIN RAGS LET ER OUT OF ER CAGE"

"i did cama a voice from behind them, the two guards turned around as two ice shards darted into their stomachs" they fell with a thud, not dead but close. "it's ok Luna your safe" she was weak, after weeks of being mistreated and malnourished she was on her last legs. She collapsed "whoa whoa i got you, Luna?, LUNA? Spy we need to get her back to the village. Unlock the rest of the cells while i carry her out."

At this moment one of the guards began to crawl toward a word and rusted old bell that hung on the wall and with one shake of his wrist the whole of the ape camp sprang to life as the life drained from him and he fell into deaths cold embrace.

"SHIT, Spy we've got to go... NOW"

"hang on last cage" and with that the purple dragon gashed the lock off of the cage freeing the last two dragons " do you all think you can help me hold off the apes while Lich carries Luna" asked Spyro, no-one replied but a series of nods moved across the haphazard group of dragons. They all ran up the stairs and out into the camp where thirty, maybe forty apes stood there Spyro pushed his way to the front and with one rallying cry yelled

"CHARGE!" all of the dragons followed suit apart from Lich who only cared about getting Luna to the village healer. bolts of fire and the twang of blades filled the air as a distinct smell of wet and singed fur filled the night sky. Spyro lashed an apes neck while an ice dragon impaled an ape to a rock before sustaining a nasty gash himself, the battle roared as both sides vied for combat of the ground they fought on. twenty minutes passed before the bloodshed ended, there were one or two ape deaths and no dragon deaths however there would be plenty of battle scars to go round in the morning. The apes fled and the dragons cheered their victory.

Within five minutes all of the dragons were in the air and on their way to the cheetah village but none flew as fast as Lich who must have been a good five hundred metres in front of the pack now and was racing toward the village.

Hours passed before the village was in sight and by the time Spyro and his brood of dragons had landed Lich had already woken Cyril and the village healer and they were tending to Luna as he sat outside simply waiting for something to happen... anything.

"she'll be ok, i know she will" comforted Spyro and not ten seconds after he had said this Cyril paced out of the door and Lich rose to his feet

"well?" he said timidly, almost like he didn't want to know,

"she'll be fine she's just hat a broken rib and is tired, but we whipped up a potion for her and she'll be better by morning, now get some rest you've had a busy night. I will take care of the newcomers, NEWCOMERS FOLLOW ME PLEASE" the guardian bellowed

As the crowd dispersed the two purple dragons stayed "thank you Spyro, for everything" Lich said before leaving to his hut.

Spyro remained and watched the stars for a few minutes, he sighed "well it's been an eventful evening" he chuckled before returning to his hut to go to sleep.

Well there it was my return chapter, sorry it was lacking... something but it is 06:17 AM but its a wind up chapter so the next one will be good and i believe i owe you all an apology for leaving and a lemon in the next paragraph.

As always please review, tell me how I did how to improve and just tell me what you think

As always thanks for reading.

Lich.


End file.
